


Body acceptance: Dysphoria

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [A4TM] Body acceptance: Dysphoria [Script offer] [Relationship] [Trouble sleeping] [Cuddling] [Scars from top surgery] [Chest-kissing] [Comfort] [Bottom dysphoria] [Checking for trust/consent] [Blowjob] [Trans cock appreciation] [Masturbation] [Mutual orgasm] [Afterglow/aftercare]
Relationships: A4TM
Kudos: 4





	Body acceptance: Dysphoria

[A4TM] Body acceptance: Dysphoria [Script offer] [Relationship] [Trouble sleeping] [Cuddling] [Scars from top surgery] [Chest-kissing] [Comfort] [Bottom dysphoria] [Checking for trust/consent] [Blowjob] [Trans cock appreciation] [Masturbation] [Mutual orgasm] [Afterglow/aftercare]

Hi, everyone!

A while ago, I got an anonymous request to write a script for a guy with bottom dysphoria, reassuring and comforting in its nature. I hope that this script is a way to achieve that. The request was specifically F4TM, but since I don’t mention the performer’s gender or genitals here, I’ve tagged it as A4TM. There’s also some reassurance about scars from top surgery here, which I get is more specific. In fact, I’ve updated the script to make that a lot more subtle and possible to interpret as just mental scars after hearing an awesome fill of this script.

I’d also like to give a special thanks to the advise I got from the people in the tans community. You are greatly appreciated, and this script might not have been possible without you.

Finally, I’d like to give a special message to you, whoever you are who requested this: I hope with all my heart that some of these words can help you feel better about your body, and be kind to yourself. My thoughts are with you!

Disclaimers:  
· Content may contain portrayals of fictional fantasies by adults, for adults, and about adults and does not condone or promote harm to others in any way.  
· Content is an original work of creative fiction owned by the artist(s) involved in its production and is protected under CC BY-NC 4.0.  
· Permission is given to post fills/adaptations of my content for non-commercial use on Reddit (SFW/NSFW), Y * utube (SFW), or P * rnHub (NSFW) as long as credit is given to the artist(s). Explicit/individual consent must be granted for posting elsewhere, including free sites such as personal blogs or P * stAudio.  
· Do not post or rehost fills/adaptations of content for commercial use (this includes sites with paywalls like P * treon, S * rin, V * nilla Audio, etc) without express consent of the artist(s) involved.

  
Thank you to everyone who reads my stuff, and anyone who interacts with me, in comments, in dm: s and anonymously. I appreciate you so much!

Free bear hugs to everyone out there.  
Bear

The script

_____________________________________________________________________________  
Script clarifications  
[Descriptions]

Sfx – (optional) sound effects  
*Emphasis*

[Dialogue starts here]

[Scene: late at night in your bedroom, with your partner. He can’t sleep, and so you turn to him and try to calm him down]

[Softly, affectionately, hugging him] Mm… I recognize that breathing, babe.

Can’t sleep?

Yeah…

I know you have a hard time letting things go.

Is it something that happened?

[Pause]

[Laughing softly] Not gonna argue with that.

Yeah, something always happens…

Even when it doesn’t [You laugh quietly to yourself]

[Pause]

[Worries] What, babe?

No, tell me, ok?

Honey… [You kiss his back] It’s not stupid.

What you feel it valid… you know that don’t you?

So, tell me… please?

[Pause]

[Thoughtful] Mm…

That thing again…

Mm…

Babe… when I told you all those things last night… about how I love your body… how I actually, really *truthfully* don’t care about those ways you find online to… “improve” it, as you put it…

You know that I meant that… right?

I don’t say things I don’t mean.

[Pause]

But…

I get that I can never make it go away completely just by saying it.

I can’t speak for your experiences, of course, but…

When I struggled with accepting my body as it was… I needed to remind myself in so many different ways.

I know you’re struggling to do that… and I know that talking to others with the same experience can be a bit step.

So, for now…

Do you think I can… help you a bit… the way I know how…?

\- I’ll stop if you’re not comfortable.

We all have our scars… and they’re not going to magically disappear, even though they might fade with time.

But if you let me… I can try to heal the wounds you have, as best I can.

Do you want to turn around and face me?

[Sfx: Turning around in the bed]

All that doubt inside your mind about who you are…

If I had the power to…

I’d like to make it all go away forever - 

You know…

If you could see yourself through my eyes …

You’d see something so attractive… so beautiful…

In every reminder of what you’ve gone through.

Do you think other men I’ve been with have known what it *actually* means to be a man?

No… because… they’ve never had to think about it like you… 

They’ve never fought like you for acceptance… 

But I think… you need to fight for self-acceptance now.

You deserve it… you know that, right?

[Pause]

Do you trust me to move further down, babe?

I’ll stop if you’re not ready yet.

But… sometimes…

Actions speak louder than words… don’t they?

[Pause]

[Whispering] Where do you want my hands, babe?

Gliding down…

Further…

And further…

Here?

[Sighing from relief] You’re so warm… So throbbing… so… alive and…

You feel so manly in my hand…

Can I take care of you, babe?

[While kissing him] All I want…

Is to love your body…

Every bit of it…

Until you forget your worries…

Babe…

Can I put my mouth on your cock?

I… want this so much…

[Pause]

Thank you… 

Thank you for letting me in…

[Blowjob scene starts here. You begin slowly, tenderly, making him used to your mouth. Feel free to moan enthusiastically around him when he’s in your mouth, to encourage him.]

[Moaning with him in your mouth] You don’t know how much I love this taste, babe…

It makes me weak… hungry…

Is it ok if I touch myself while I do this?

Oh, babe… thank you…

Mm… and that manliness in your scent… is so enticing…

-

You’re perfect for my lips…

And for my tongue –

-

I love pleasing you…

[Suggested lines in between improvised oral, gradually intensifying until you both cum together]

I just want to make you feel good…

Licking… and sucking you…

Until every trace of shame is gone from your body…

I love sucking your cock…

Feeling you gasp and twitch and moan…

Let it all out, babe…

Everything you’ve kept inside you…

Let it out on my tongue… between my lips…

Are you ready to cum, babe?

Good… because I want to get there with you…

There’s nothing you need to do…

Just let it…

Build up inside you while I suck you…

And then allow it to flow…

Onto my tongue…

Into my mouth…

I want your pleasure…

In every way I can get it…

Cum for me, babe…

Cum on my tongue…

And in my mouth…

And let me worship… your cock….

Cum now…

Cum…

[Still coming down from your orgasm] Don’t…

Don’t think, babe…

Just come here… and let me hold you again…

Mm… Babe…

I know you think it’s scary, but…

I’m so glad that you would let me do this with you.

No…

There’s nothing you need to explain.

I’ll be with you tomorrow if you need someone to just be there when you call that support group you talked about, ok?

But… don’t think about that right now…

Just let me hold you… and drift away in my arms…

I love you, babe…

I love you exactly like this…

Now be kind to yourself…

And sleep…


End file.
